


Lipstick

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: Jaskier disappears for a while at a party, returns with lipstick all over his mouth (and maybe elsewhere) that’s definitely the same color reader was wearing
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Lipstick

“As a special treat we have the renowned Jaskier in attendance tonight! He will be performing a litany of old favorites and I have it on good authority that he shall grace us with some new creations as well! Please join me in welcoming Jaskier!”

The announcement is met with much fanfare and clapping that dies away before long into awkward silence. Geralt looks up, brows furrowing in concern. Jaskier was never one to miss a chance to perform, much less one where his ego would be stroked so thoroughly. The host quickly made up some reason to stall, cuing the musicians to continue playing until Jaskier could be found. Geralt scanned the crowd thoroughly but there was no sign of the bard. There could be only one explanation.

The damn fool had been caught unawares by one of his former paramour’s husbands.

Geralt tried not to bring too much attention to himself as he hurriedly exited the main hall and followed his sense, listening for any sounds of pleading or pained cries for help. He hears the sound of a scuffle and pulls a dagger he had snuck in before moving to break down the door. Just as he rears up, the door opens and Jaskier falls out.

“GAH! Geralt! Ah… what brings you here?” Jaskier asks, clutching his heart in shock and then trying to quickly adapt casually.

Too casually.

Geralt scans Jaskier for signs of injury, noting a bruising around his neck. And… blood?

“Jaskier, what happened?” Geralt asks, his voice taut with concern.

“Hmm? Oh I just needed to get away. You know me and crowds I just…”

“Love them?”

“Do I? That feels like a strong word.”

“Jaskier…”

“Alright you’ve got me! I love a crowd. Let’s go back!” Jaskier says, grabbing Geralt’s arm and moving him forward. Geralt glances again and sees that the redness is only on the top of his shirt collar and a little bit rubbed against the bruise. Now that he’s caught sight of it he can see the shade in other places, some smudged on his hand, the hem of his shirt, hastily re-tucked, also possesses a curious smudge of red. Geralt is certain now that it isn’t blood but the shade is so familiar it vexes him. He takes his seat again as Jaskier quickly walks to the center of the room to be introduced again and launches into Her Sweet Kiss, an odd choice to begin the night, but Geralt assumes the bard knows more about the song choosing business than he would.

“Did I miss anything exciting?” you ask, coming out of nowhere. You’d excused yourself to sneak an apple to Roach, caring about as much about these parties as Geralt.

“Hmm,” Geralt answers, still squinting at Jaskier, trying to work out the mystery of the ruddy smudges.

“Everything alright?” you ask again. Geralt turns to ask you how Roach was when he stops, staring intently at your lips.

“Um. Geralt?” you say, the intensity of his gaze your ruby tinted lip getting more awkward with every passing moment. Geralt’s eyes finally shift back up to yours and his eyebrow cocks a little.

“Are you going to use your words or just keep… face-ing at me?” you ask.

“Hmmm,” Geralt replies, and turns back to watch Jaskier perform. Jaskier catches your eye as he performs and gives you a little wink and then glances to see Geralt giving him a smug smile. Jaskier/s fingers slip off key, a brief blip but one that Geralt catches. He gives a little grunt that’s something like a laugh but doesn’t speak of it again. It’s much more fun to say nothing and watch Jaskier squirm.

The party was turning out not to be so boring after all.


End file.
